


A Fighter Never Shows Feelings 1

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Going through a complicated personal and financial situation with Shibuya, Choukoku is struggling to get a better life and reach for her dreams. When Nezumi intends to help her by giving a lot of money, the MMA girl has no choice but to accept, since the hood girl really wants to help her. But can she really trust Nezumi ? If fighters don't ask for help, sometimes they have to wonder if they should trust the few friends around them or staying alone in their problems.





	A Fighter Never Shows Feelings 1

In Shibuya’s area……………………………..

Shibuya : (calling Choukoku, but no answer) Dammit where is this fuckin cunt ????!!!! It has been 20 times that I called her !!!!!!! A phone it’s made for answering !!!!!!!! Hello ??!! AH, FINALLY !!!!! WHERE WERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT !!!!!!! BRING YOUR FUCKIN ASS HERE !!!!!!!! HURRY UP !!!!!!!

Choukoku : Hey hey stop !!! Shibuya… Shibuya !!!!! Stop yelling for fuck’s sake !!!!!! Are you listening ???!!! HEY !!!!!!! Damn you…!!!! Ah, fuck !!! (Slammed the phone down)

Shibuya : Choukoku ????!!!! Choukoku ?????!!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!! GRAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!! DID THIS BITCH JUST FUCKIN HANG UP ON ME ??????!!!!!! SHE’S SERIOUS ?????!!!!! NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME LIKE THAT !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : (sad) Maybe I didn’t have to hang up on her… but she’s going too far !

Shibuya calling her again.

Shibuya : Choukoku ???!!! HEY WHERE’S MY FUCKIN MAKEUP, I NEED A FUCKIN GLOSS, A FUCKIN PERFUME, FUCKIN DRINKS, NEW FUCKIN CLOTHES AND SOME FUCKIN ACCESSORIES !!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : SHIBUYA WATCH YOUR WORDS AND WATCH YOUR TONE OKAY !!!!! I’M NOT YOUR SLAVE !!!!!! I’M NOT A FUCKIN ROBOT EITHER, DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT !!!!!!

Shibuya : (surprised by Choukoku’s tone, seemed to calm down a bit) Just bring your ass here, baby. I miss you !

Choukoku : Raah…! This girl is exhausting… the day is starting and I’m already tired. (Taking her bag, leaving) I don’t know how we could survive until the end of the month… (sad) I don’t have enough money to buy everything she wants or even for myself… I just don’t know what to do… Great, now it’s raining… Guess there’s no way out…

Nezumi : Ah ? Need an umbrella ??

Choukoku : Nezumi ?! What are you doing here ?

Nezumi : Hey peace and love my friend, don’t attack me I didn’t do anything to you ! The streets are for everybody. Sorry if I found you here !

Choukoku : Hm… sorry.

Nezumi : (smiling) You didn’t answer me… need an umbrella ?

Choukoku : (wary) Fighters don’t need umbrellas.

Nezumi : Oh hey, stop being cold like that… Girl you’re depressing ! You don’t have to carry all the burden of life you know.

Choukoku : Since when you’re giving me advices now…

Nezumi : (smiling) Well, you sure you don’t want my umbrella ?

Choukoku : WHAT’S YOUR FUCKIN THING WITH UMBRELLAS, PEOPLE ???!!! DAMN IT !!!

Nezumi : Hey, what’s wrong with you ??!! Girl you ate a lion this morning or what ??!!

Choukoku : I know what you’re doing. I’m not naive ! First it starts with sharing an umbrella, like all romantic type scenes, and after it ends with fuckin in the bed !!

Nezumi : (ironic) Jeez, this is quite a scary scenario ! We can’t ask anything to people in this world if it ends with sleeping with them… Guess it’s your choice, if you want to be sick.

Choukoku : Sorry, I…

Nezumi : (smiling) It’s fine, don’t worry. You’re not in the mood today, always sad as usual or should I say preoccupied.

Choukoku : Yeah, but that’s none of your business. Fighters always have problems.

Nezumi : And they’re getting in too much trouble too… (smiling)

Choukoku : Ok, what do you want ?!

Nezumi : Nothing.

Choukoku : Then bye. (Leaving)

Nezumi : Actually I want to ask you something…

Choukoku : (stopping) Haha, I knew it !

Nezumi : Shibuya is not easy to live with, right ?

Choukoku : (surprised, embarrassed) How..How do you know about us ??!!

Nezumi : Choukoku… you don’t have to hide your relationship. Express yourself !

Shibuya calling Choukoku again.

Choukoku : Sorry… Yes ?

Shibuya : WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ????!!!! ALL THIS TIME ????!!!! YOU’RE FUCKIN KIDDIN ME OR WHAT !!!!!! S..Sorry baby I… think I’m high… I’m tired I’m gonna sleep. I left the door open so don’t worry. Bye, love you.

Choukoku : Have a good rest. Love you too.

Nezumi : Hm. On drugs again… you seem to face a lot of problems.

Choukoku : That’s none of your business.

Nezumi : That’s why I can help you.

Choukoku : Come oon…!

Nezumi : I’ll give you 800 millions and this time, you won’t owe me anything. With this, you could finally open your own training centre.

Choukoku : Fighters don’t need help, thank you.

Nezumi : Ooh come on, Choukoku !!! How long are you going to act like that ??!! When you have difficulties, sometimes you need to be helped !!! You know you won’t be able to reach your dreams in your current situation !! Stop playing the lone and tough hero survivor, girl come back to the normal human mode ! You can let go Street Fighter for a while ?!

Choukoku : Why you’re suddenly helping me, Nezumi ?

Nezumi : And why not actually ?? Is it a crime to help a friend ?

Choukoku : Of course not, but…

Nezumi : You never asked for my help, the last time I helped you was with your mum’s surgery cause you always refused my help. So this time, I’m asking you again.

Choukoku : (after a moment) Okay, fine. Thank you again…

Nezumi : (smiling) Good ! Okay, let’s go !!

Choukoku : Where ??!!

Nezumi : Well, you need to buy new clothes, right ? Also, soon you’ll have your own centre so it’s better for you to have new fighting stuff, don’t you think ?

Choukoku : (finally smiling !) Nezumi…

Nezumi : Please don’t look at me like that cause I’m gonna believe that you’ll be the one who’ll take me in your bed…

Choukoku : Hahaha, come on !! Tss. Let’s go, business girl..

Nezumi : Yes, fighter girl.

The two girls left.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the lonely fighters and people having similar problems in their personal lives. A question about 'trust' seriously asked... Thank you for reading.


End file.
